During a musical performance, it is required to set up a variety of musical instruments for performers to use. A performer will use a musical instrument rod fixing structure provided in FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 9,633,635 B2 to fix two musical instrument rods. Each musical instrument rod is disposed a musical instrument such as cymbal, drum, cow bell, etc. Therefore, two musical instruments can be fixed at the same time by the side of the performer.
During a musical performance, the performer will need to adjust a disposing angle of a musical instrument. Therefore, the performer also uses a rotary joint provided in U.S. Pat. No. 9,310,021 B2. The rotary joint comprises a lower joint and an upper joint. After the rotary joint is rotated and loosened, a user can rotate and change relative angles of the upper joint and the lower joint. When the performer fixes the musical instrument to the upper joint and changes the relative angles of the upper joint and the lower joint, the disposing angle of the musical instrument can be adjusted to meet the need of the musical performance.
The musical instrument rod fixing structure described above cannot meet the need of adjusting the disposing angle of the musical instrument. Even though the rotary joint mentioned above allows the user to adjust the disposing angle of the musical instrument, the structure of the rotary joint is too complicated to be adjusted. Specifically, during adjustment, the user is required to first rotate and loosen the rotary joint to allow an engaging teeth portion (the element 68 shown in FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 9,310,021 B2) to be completely disengaged from a corresponding teeth portion (the element 58 shown in FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 9,310,021 B2) before adjusting. After adjustment, the engaging teeth portion is re-engaged with the corresponding teeth portion before tightening the rotary joint, which is quite troublesome in operation, and obviously cannot meet the requirements in usage.